Pokemon Black and White: Ideals and Expectations
by Pokemon Trainer Nathan
Summary: Nathan Taylor is a veteran Pokémon trainer from the Sinnoh region. fresh off the boat to the Unova region, Nathan begins his new journey to become the Unova Champion and prove to his peers that he can stand above even the most powerful and dangerous of challenges. But there is more going on then Nathan realises. (O.C's and True Characters included)
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Black and White**

**Ideals and Expectations**

**Chapter 1: "Best of the Best"**

The crowd roared with excitement and anticipation, the Hoenn League championship was drawing to a close.

Throughout the cause of the past few days thousands of onlookers had witnessed numerous skilled and experienced trainers who had fought their way thru the competition, battling to their upmost ability in order to claim the grand prize of Hoenn League Champion, it had been a long and tough challenge but finally the last battle was entering its final stage.

"This is it folks!" the commentator bellowed thru his microphone "The final battle between the current Hoenn Champion: Steven Stone and his Metagross and our finalist: Brandon and his Sceptile is about to begin!"

The crowd cheered their favourite trainers name as the two began calling attacks and strategies for their Pokémon partners to use.

"Metagross use Hyper Beam!" Steven yelled throwing out a hand to his Pokémon, Metagross replied with a metallic growl as the white "X" across its face shone with a brilliant light before firing a massive blast of energy towards it's opponent.

"Sceptile detect!" Brandon yelled in response, Sceptiles eyes glowed a dull blue and with a swift twist of its body it avoided the massive energy shot which exploded harmlessly against the side of the ring.

"A great bit of quick thinking from Brandon!" the commentator announced which made the crowd cheer again, "Using detect to avoid Metagross's hyper beam without any collateral damage was just awe inspiring!"

Steven frowned slightly at this but didn't lose his composer "Ha! Alright Sceptile keep up the pace and use Leaf Blade!" Brandon yelled,

Sceptile smirked and threw its arms back, the leafs attached to its arms glowed a green colour before forming into curved sharp blades, the Pokémon then ran towards it opponent which didn't seem to be able to move "heh" Brandon smirked " Thanks to Hyper Beam your Metagross can't move for a little while, perfect!"

"Don't be too sure of yourself" Steven replied with a smirk of his own which made Brandon frown in concern, Sceptile closed in of Metagross and swung a bladed arm, however Metagross suddenly moved with speed unheard of for a Pokémon its size and caught the blade with a clawed arm.

"What?!" Brandon exclaimed, Steven smirked and chuckled a little.

"Metagross, Meteor Mash!" Steven coolly gestured, Metagross growled before lifting a second leg which glowed with a white light and smashed it into Sceptiles face hard, knocking the Pokémon back against the ground.

"Sceptile!" Brandon yelled out, Sceptile winced as it shakily got up, a large damage mark on the side of its face.

"This is incredible!" the commentator yelled, "Even with Hyper Beams negative effect Metagross was still able to counter Sceptiles Leaf Blade with a powerful Meteor Mash attack, which seems to have left the opposing Pokémon in quite a bit of trouble?"

Brandon barred his teeth and frowned. "It's not over till the Jiggilipuff sings! Sceptile use Solarbeam!" he yelled throwing a hand into the sky, Sceptile roared and tensed its body, small particles of light began to form around the Pokémon and seemed to be absorbed into the plant bulbs on its back.

"We won't give them the chance!" Steven replied "Metagross another Hyper Beam let's go!" Metagross complied with its trainers wishes and began charging the powerful beam in its body, the two powerful Pokémon stared each other down as their attacks grew.

Both trainers watched with concerned frowns and the audience had become silent, then with a loud yell both Pokémon fired their attacks at the same time, the Solarbeam and the Hyper Beam collided in the middle of the ring sending out a powerful shockwave which forced both trainers to step back from the recoil and covered the stadium with a dense black smoke, the crowd murmured and tried to look thru the smoke to see who was the victor.

"What unbelievable power!" said the commentator "Who will be left standing?"

Everyone in the arena had their eyes fixated on the ring, soon the smoke began to clear and finally everyone saw what they were looking for, both Sceptile and Metagross where still standing, however both seemed heavily damaged and uneasy on their feet, both continued to glare at each other however a second later Sceptile winced and fell to the ground with a loud thud, the battle referee ran over to Sceptile and checked it for a moment before raising a red flag. 

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Metagross is the winner! The victor is the Champion Steven Stone!" instantly the crowd erupted in loud applause and cheered.

"And that's it!" yelled the commentator over the noise "The final round of the Hoenn league competition ends with a nail biting finish!"

Steven smirked as he took out Metagross's Pokeball and recalled it.

"Great work my old friend" he said smiling to the Pokeball before putting it into his pocket,

Brandon sighed and kicked the ground a little before doing the same with Sceptile.

"We did our best and that's the main thing buddy" he said, he then looked up to see Steven walking over to him, Brandon initially frowned expecting an exchange of words, however Steven merely smiled and held out a hand for a handshake, Brandon looked a little confused by smiled and took it.

"You and your Pokémon fought with honour and integrity, and you battled me to my limit, not many can say that" Steven said with a smile, Brandon smirked and rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh well thanks a lot Mr Stone" he replied, the two chuckled to each other as the crowd cheered on both competitors filling the night air with excitement and electricity.

Meanwhile on cruise liner miles out to sea, a crowd gathered around a TV screen watching the Hoenn championships cheered as one at the outcome.

"The Steven guy is awesome!" one person said.

"Brandon was a badass in that battle too" said another, this banter continued back and forth for a good while until the program ended, afterwards most people either left the room or went back to their own business.

Sitting at a table on the far side of the room sat a boy around the age of 18, he had slightly spiked brown hair with side bangs, he wore a red and black jacket with the collar turned up, dark grey trousers and red sneakers and had sharp dark blue eyes, he wore a blank expression as he drank from a soda can and ate the meal in front of him, he had overheard most of the program the others had been watching but didn't seem to pay it any mind. 

"Steven let that kid get as far as he did" he said to himself as he finished his meal, he crushed the can in his hand then threw it into a trash bin nearby before finishing his meal and doing the same, he then got up and walked out onto the deck of the ship with his hands in his jacket pockets before leaning on the railing, the sun was starting to rise over the horizon and the young man saw the silhouette of land steadily coming closer.

"The Unova region" the boy murmured to himself "soon they'll be cheering my name in the arena".


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Black and White**

**Ideals and Expectations**

**Chapter 2: "Juniper in Jeopardy"**

It was midday by the time the cruise ship docked in the bustling Metropolis of Castelia City, the towering buildings casting a shadow over the boat and the water. Nathan was one of the first passengers off as soon as the exit ramp was lowered; he looked around as he walked up the dock onto the street that ran in a circular path around the outskirts of the city.

"This city is massive" Nathan muttered to himself as he walked along the footpath, a tourist board at the end of the dock with a map on it told him that there was a Pokémon centre nearby, in order for Nathan to begin his adventure in the Unova region he needed to contact the resident Pokémon Professor: Professor Juniper who lived in Nuvema town.

It wasn't long before Nathan saw the familiar giant letter "P" above a building which indicated the centre, Nathan walked thru the double sliding doors and smiled as he saw other familiar sights such as the various benches and seats for trainers to rest on, the row of video phones against the wall and of cause the front counter where Nurse Joy was busy assisting trainers with healing their Pokémon.

One thing Nathan noticed that was different was the fact that this Pokémon centre seemed to be combined with the Pokémon Market, or Mart for short, Nathan looked at the Mart counter slightly confused but smiled and nodded to himself before heading to one of the video phones and sitting down. 

"Now what was that number?" he said to himself as he pulled out a small piece of paper from his jackets inside pocket, scribbled on the paper was a phone number with the Unova region area code "Let's hope mom got it right" Nathan continued, he soon punched the number into the video phone and picked up the receiver, a few minutes later the small screen turned on and the image of a young women with long blonde hair, a green hat and glasses appeared.

"Hellooo? Professor Junipers Laboratory, Bianca speaking" said the girl, she saw Nathan and wore a confused expression "Ummm, I don't think I remember you Mr…"

"It's Nathan, Nathan Taylor" Nathan replied, "I'm scheduled to meet with Professor Juniper as soon as I arrive in Nuvema town, would I be able to speak with her please?" Bianca tilted her head at Nathan for a moment then looked down; Nathan heard the sound of papers rustling before Bianca looked back to him.

"Oh here we are!" she exclaimed holding up a piece of paper "Nathan Taylor: originally from the Sinnoh region, competed in last year's Sinnoh league and reached the top 8, pretty impressive" Bianca gave Nathan a happy smile which Nathan slightly returned " hmm, says here you applied for a Unova Starter Pokémon and Pokedex to begin a journey here"

"Yes that's right" Nathan replied " Professor Rowan sorted out all the paper work for me, all I need to do is confirm with Juniper, so may I speak to her?" Bianca's smile faltered slightly.

"Professor Juniper is currently out on assignment, she is scheduled to be away for a few more months" she said solemnly, Nathan looked down slightly at this disappointed "However if you come to lab in Nuvema town I can present your Pokémon and Pokedex to you myself" Bianca continued with a smile on her face again, Nathan looked up at her and smiled back.

"Heh that would be great" he said "Alright then I'll be there in a few days, looking forward to it".

"So am I, see you sooooon!" with a wave Bianca ended the video call, Nathan smiled before hanging up the phone and getting up from the seat.

"Wonder what Juniper is researching that would have her away from the lab for so long" Nathan wondered as he walked out of the centre, using the map he quickly found the exit checkpoint, the clerk behind the counter smiled to him as he passed thru.

Meanwhile in Pinwheel forest outside of Necrene City, Professor Juniper smiled as she walked down the forest path, checking off a checklist she had on a clipboard, she had been in the forest for hours researching the types of Pokémon that called the forest home, so far she had seen a number of Sewaddle, Venopede, Petilil, Cottonee as well as the three monkey Pokémon Panpour, Pansear and Pansage.

Walking to a small stream, Juniper sat down on a fallen log to finish her checklist and smiled looking around. "What a peaceful place" She said with a sigh, she saw a few of the forest Pokémon come to the other side of the stream to drink and then disappear just as quick as they came "Ok" Juniper continued looking to her list "just need to take a few samples of the water and dirt to make sure the area isn't suffering and I can head back".

The sun was started to go down by the time Juniper was finished, she smiled as she looked out over the forest from a vantage point on top of a cliff "I can't wait to relax at the Necrene Pokémon Centre" she said as she turned to leave, however a strong breeze suddenly blew in from the side, Juniper braced herself against the wind with a hand on her head keeping her hair in place and the other arm wrapped around her clipboard making sure it didn't blow away "mm! that was a strangely strong gust of wind" she said as she looked up, for some reason Juniper felt uneasy as she looked around at the wall of forest in front of her, a bush rustled close by causing her to look at it just in time for Juniper to see a massive Scolipede burst from the undergrowth and charge towards her causing her to scream.

Meanwhile in the forest under the cliff face, Nathan had arrived in the area having crossed the connecting bridge and was looking for the exit to Necrene city.

"Darn where is the path" he said as he looked around, suddenly he heard a scream coming from above him, Nathan recoiled from the sound and looked up to see Professor Juniper stumble back on the cliff "Hey be careful!" Nathan shouted, Professor Juniper heard his call and looked down to see the young trainer; however the Scolipede that had startled her roared before barrelling into the professor and knocking her clear off the cliff.

Juniper screamed again as she began to fall, hopelessly grabbing at the air trying to stop herself, Nathan barred his teeth seeing her fall and quickly grabbed at a Pokeball on his belt " Ngh! Staraptor! Catch her!" he yelled as he threw the ball, the Pokeball clicked open with a bright flash and a large black and white bird appeared out of the light and screeched loudly as it flew towards the falling professor and quickly caught her around the arms with its large talons, Juniper instinctively kicked and struggled against the hold in fright, Staraptor clenched its eyes shut trying to keep its hold on the women however it was useless and Juniper slipped from Staraptors clawed talons.

Nathan frowned and ran towards the falling professor who screamed as she broke thru the tree tops, Nathan jumped forward, catching Juniper and falling to the ground, apart from a couple of cuts and bruises the two seemed unhurt.

"Oh, thank you very much" Juniper said thru heavy breaths as she got up and dusted herself off, she smiled holding out a hand to Nathan who took it to allow Juniper to help him up.

"That's ok" Nathan replied as he patted down his jeans before standing upright, Staraptor circled above them before flying down and landing on the forest floor beside its trainer, Juniper smiled and petted the bird Pokémon on the side of the head, Staraptor seemed to enjoy this and ruffled its feathers happily.

"Your Staraptor is well trained" Juniper said looking to Nathan again " However it is not native to the Unova region, which means neither are you" Juniper smirked a little, Nathan rubbed the back of his head and smiled slightly.

"Yeah that's right" he said "I come from the Sinnoh region, I came to Unova to take part in the Unova league" Juniper smiled again at this and put her hands on her hips.

"If that's the case then you must be Nathan" she replied, Nathan nodded a little, Staraptor was now poking at the ground a little seeming to have found a large worm "I got your transfer papers from Professor Rowen the other week, I must say your quite a skilled trainer for someone of your age" Nathan looked down embarrassed by this, Juniper laughed lightly in response.

Suddenly the undergrowth around them began to rustle, Juniper, Nathan and Staraptor looked up and tensed, Nathan frowned, before any of them could react, the Scolipede from before burst from the bushes and charged towards them, seeming to be upset about them being in its territory, with a yell Nathan and Juniper dove to the side to avoid the angry Pokémon and Staraptor took to the air.

"What is that thing?!" Nathan exclaimed as he got up and frowned towards the towering beast.

"Scolipede" answered Juniper who was getting up as well "a bug type Pokémon, it must think we're a threat to it!" the Scolipede reared up on its front legs and roared before glaring at the two, Nathan however stood his ground and frowned.

"Well if it wants a battle then it's a battle it'll get, Staraptor let's go!" Nathan responded as he looked up at his bird Pokémon, Staraptor screeched and flew down in front of Nathan and frowned at the Scolipede who began stomping the ground with a leg.

"Staraptor use aerial ace!" Nathan commanded, Staraptor flew high into the air again before streaking down towards Scolipede with waves of light flowing around it, the Scolipede tucked itself into a ball and dodged the attack by rolling away before unrolling and turning to its opponent, it then began firing a barrage of purple stinger missiles towards Staraptor who began ducking and weaving to avoid.

"That's poison sting!" Juniper exclaimed Nathan frowned and nodded as he watched the battle.

"Staraptor circle around and use quick attack!" he yelled, Staraptor barrel rolled to avoid the deadly stingers then moved at a blinding speed, Scolipede couldn't keep its eyes on Staraptor and ended up missing with its next attack "close in and use brave bird!" Nathan shouted, Staraptor, who was now behind Scolipede, screeched as it flew towards the towering creature as fast as it could glowing with a white light before colliding into Scolipede with a powerful hit.

Scolipede roared as it hit the ground as a result of the attack, it winced as it got to its feet, Staraptor meanwhile had shaken off the recoil from its attack and was now hovering in the air in front of Nathan watching its opponent, Scolipede however seemed to admit defeat and soon disappeared back into the forest around them.

Nathan sighed in relief as he watched Scolipede go "That was excellent Staraptor, rest up" he said as he recalled Staraptor to its ball and put it away, Juniper walked to Nathan's side and smiled.

"Let's hope that's the last we'll see of that particular Pokémon for a while" she said, Nathan nodded in agreement "You were great in that battle Nathan" Juniper continued with a smile "and I feel confident that you'll be equally as successful during the Unova League"

"Thank you professor" Nathan replied with a slight bow of his head "but I'm not in the Unova League yet, not until I officially visit your lab and register"

"Then I have a way of repaying you for saving me" Juniper said smiling more " there is a train leaving from Necrene City tomorrow morning that is headed for Nuvema town, you can accompany me there to my lab where you will your starter Pokémon for the Unova League and officially begin your journey"

"Really?" Nathan said with surprise "That's a great idea, I can't wait" Nathan smirked and made a fist, Juniper smirked.

"Then let's not waste any time, the sun will be going down soon and I'd rather spend the night in the Necrene Pokémon centre than in this forest, I've had enough forests for one day" Juniper said with a laugh.

"I couldn't agree more Professor" Nathan replied with a smile as he and Juniper began walking down the forest path heading to Necrene City, the setting sun shining with a beautiful red light across the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon Black and White**

**Ideals and Expectations**

**Chapter 3: "New Friends and New Foes"**

Morning came quickly to Necrene City; Nathan awoke to the sounds of bird Pokémon singing in the trees and the general city noise outside his window.

Groaning as he got out of bed, Nathan groggily got dressed into his day cloths, gathered his belongings and made his way down the hall of the Pokémon centre to the cafeteria, not many other people were up yet however Nathan saw that Professor Juniper was already starting on breakfast as he walked in.

"Nathan, good morning" Juniper said with a smile as she took a sip of her morning coffee.

"Good morning professor" Nathan replied as he sat down opposite her in the dining cubical and ordered himself breakfast " I'm a little surprised to see you up so early".

"On the contrary" Juniper said with a smirk "I enjoy the early hours of the morning more them most, there is nothing better than the fresh morning air and bright sunlight to get yourself going" Nathan couldn't help but agree with the professor as he ate his bacon.

"So professor when does our train leave this morning?" Nathan asked halfway thru their meal, Juniper looked at her watch for a moment before answering.

"It's due at the station in little over an hour, so when we are done here we should get a move on" she replied, Nathan nodded in agreement.

"Would you mind if I make a phone call first?" Nathan asked "I'd like to check in with professor Rowan to let him know I arrived, and I also have to transfer Staraptor to his lab, it just wouldn't feel right starting this new journey with my other Pokémon" Juniper chuckled a little at this.

"That sounds like a fine idea" she said "a good trainer cares about all their Pokémon however it is often customary upon arrival to a new region to start fresh and new without the aid of partners from before" Nathan smirked slightly and nodded.

After finishing breakfast, Nathan made his way to the main area of the Pokémon centre while professor Juniper went to pack her things; he sat down at a video phone and dialled professor Rowans number and waited for the call to be received, a few moments later the screen came to life and professor Rowans hardened face appeared, he was an older man of experience and wore a serious expression, however he seemed pleased to see a familiar face.

"Oh hello there Nathan, good morning" he said with a cheerful tone "I trust you made it to the Unova region without any trouble?" he asked.

"Of cause professor Rowan" Nathan replied with a smile "I'm in Necrene city at the moment and about to catch a train to Nuvema town to pick up my starter Pokémon for my journey" Rowan nodded slightly in approval

"That is excellent news" Rowan stated "I'm sure professor Juniper is looking forward to seeing you, be sure to give her my regards" Nathan nodded to the professors request.

"I will professor" he replied " Oh and professor one last thing before I go, I'd like to send Staraptor back to you in Sinnoh if that's ok, I doesn't feel right to start this journey with help from an outside source" Professor Rowan nodded.

"An understandable request" he said "Very well, just place Staraptors Pokeball on the transfer pad next you and I'll zap it right over" Nathan nodded as he took Staraptors Pokeball out of his pocket and enlarged it.

"I'll be seeing you and the others soon Staraptor, enjoy your stay at professor Rowans" he said as he placed the ball on the transfer pad, Professor Rowan began punching away at a keyboard in front of him and a moment later Staraptors Pokeball disappeared from its location in a flash of light and reappeared in Rowans laboratory, the professor held it up to the video phone to show Nathan it had arrived.

"All done" Rowan stated with a nod "Now remember" he continued "the Unova region is a lot different to Sinnoh, and the Pokémon you will encounter there will be just as diverse, but your goal remains the same, battle the gym leaders spread out across the region and win badges in order to gain entry into the Unova league tournament, I expect to see you on that first place podium Nathan, do not let me down" Nathan smirked again.

"I'll do my best professor" he replied "take care of Staraptor and the others for me, I'll talk to you soon" professor Rowan nodded in reply and gave a small wave as Nathan ended the video call and got up in time to see professor Juniper come into the room with her bags.

"All ready to go?" she asked as she walked up to him, Nathan smiled and nodded in response before the two strode out of the Pokémon centre and made their way down the street towards the Necrene city train station.

The train arrived at the station exactly on time and passengers soon began boarding and departing, Nathan and Juniper quickly found their seats and packed away their luggage in the overheard compartments before settling down for the ride.

"According to the travel plan we should arrive in Nuvema town in less than 3 hours" Juniper said as she looked thru a train schedule she had bought from the station counter, Nathan nodded as he looked out the window.

"I hope everyone in Sinnoh is doing ok without me" he muttered slightly talking more to himself then to Juniper who smiled at him.

"You mean your team of Pokémon right?" she asked "This is the first time you've travelled to another region isn't it? Nathan turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah, I grew up in Celestria town in Sinnoh, my mother took me to Professor Rowan's laboratory when I was ten to pick my first Pokémon, I chose a Chimchar" he said with a smile "It wasn't long before I caught a Starly which you saw as a Staraptor yesterday, then a Shinx who evolved into a Luxray, then I captured Lucario, Weavile and little Gibble who eventually evolved into a mighty Garchomp" Juniper smiled and nodded as Nathan spoke.

"Sounds like you and your Pokémon where a tough team, no wonder you made it to the top 8 in the Sinnoh league" she said, "I can't wait to see how you'll do in the Unova League"

"Well before I think about that I need to focus on my choice for a starter Pokémon" Nathan said with a smile "I don't really know much about them".

"Well it's lucky I'm here isn't it?" Juniper replied with a smile of her own "New trainers in Unova can choose either Oshawott: a water type, Tepig: a fire type or Snivy: a grass type, any of the three is a good partner and friend to have alongside you" Nathan nodded and looked out the window again in deep thought as the train began to pull out of the station.

Nathan spent most of the train ride going over what Juniper had said in his head and trying to think which one of the three starter Pokémon he would want to choose.

"Oshawott" he thought " a water type, probably better defensive wise then the others and doesn't have as many weaknesses, but then what about Tepig, the fire type, I picked Chimchar in Sinnoh so I have experience with fire type Pokémon, but do I really want to do the same here? And finally Snivy the grass type, grass type Pokémon are generally well rounded on all aspects, maybe I should think about that".

Nathans deep thinking continued for the remainder of the trip and he almost didn't notice the train pulling up in Nuvema town station until Juniper shook his shoulder.

"Come on day dreamer" she said with a smirk which made Nathan snap back to reality "your gunna end up on the other side of Unova if you stay here"

"We're already here?" Nathan asked in slight surprise as he got up and grabbed his belongings "That didn't take long" Juniper laughed a little as she and Nathan departed the train.

It was only a short walk from the station to professor Junipers lab; it was a decent sized building with large double doors and a nice garden out the front.

"Home sweet home" Juniper stated as they walked inside, Nathan looked around in curiosity, Junipers lab was very different to Professor Rowans in many ways, the biggest being the less amount of equipment.

"Your home is very nice professor" Nathan stated with a smile as he followed Juniper thru the foyer of the lab and up the stairs into the next room.

"Of cause it is" Juniper replied with a smile "It has to be in order for me and my assistants to conduct our research, speaking of which"

"Professor Juniper!" came a girl's voice, Nathan looked up to see Bianca running towards them excitedly, he took a step back for fear she'd run into them but Bianca stopped herself before such a thing happened "It's so good to see you back so soon"

"It's nice to see you too Bianca" Juniper replied with her usual smile which Bianca returned "This is Nathan, a trainer from Sinnoh" she said gesturing to Nathan who smiled to Bianca.

"Oh yeah" Bianca stated returning Nathans smile "we spoke on video phone the other day, bet your ready for your Pokémon huh?" Bianca asked Nathan who nodded eagerly.

"Yes I am" he replied, Bianca giggled.

"Well then follow me" she said and gestured to a door behind her "Professor are you going to join us? She asked, Juniper nodded,

"I certainly shall, it's always a thrill to see trainers picking their starter Pokémon" she said, Nathan smirked a little as he followed Bianca and Juniper into the next room and down the small flight of stairs.

In the centre room was a small rectangular table, sitting on the table where three Pokeball's, Nathan knew they contained the three starter Pokémon Juniper had spoken off, Bianca walked around to the other side of the table as the three walked up and picked up the ball of the left.

" May I introduce" she began as she called out each Pokémon from their balls "Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy" as each Pokémon appeared they gave a small happy cry and smiled up at the people in front of them, Oshawott waved its arms happily which caused the shell on its stomach to fall off which it hastily replaced and Tepig bounced up a down a little on its trotters spouting small embers from its nose, Snivy however merely turned its nose up at the other two and looked away folding its little arms, Nathan smiled looking at all three.

"Take your pick" Juniper said stepping back from Nathan to give him room, Nathan nodded and looked at the three Pokémon in front of him, Oshawott and Tepig immediately began to try and make a good impression by sitting and standing to attention and smiling cutely, Snivy however ignored all of this and looked away with its nose in the air, an action Nathan caught sight of.

"Let's see" he said as he began going over all his thoughts about the three in his head as he did on the train, he honestly didn't know which to choose due to them all having their pros and cons.

As he was thinking, Tepig decided to say a quick hello to Snivy and gave a friendly smile, Snivy however ignored this as before, Nathan could tell that the Snivy was female due to its mannerisms and voice tone, the Oshawott and Tepig where both male and it seemed Snivy didn't like this.

Finally after 10 minutes Nathan smiled and walked to the left of the table where Snivy was "I think I'll choose you Snivy" he said with a smile, Oshawott and Tepig heard this and looked disappointed, Snivy cracked an eye and looked at Nathan in surprise, Nathan smiled to her and gently offered her his hand as a sign of acceptance, Snivy looked at his hand and back to him with a confused expression.

"Sniv Snivy?" she said, like all Pokémon she could only say her name or parts of it, regardless of whether he understood or not Nathan nodded.

"Yep that's right" he replied " I choose you" Snivy looked back at Nathans hand again then smiled slight before using a vine whip to touch it, Nathan smiled and lightly shook the vine like a handshake, Juniper and Bianca both smiled as they watched, Bianca then recalled Tepig and Oshawott to their balls and handed Nathan Snivy's.

"Congratulations!" Bianca exclaimed a little loudly " you are now the proud trainer of Snivy, you better take good care of it" she frowned slightly at this but smiled her usual cheery smile afterwards, Nathan nodded and gently picked Snivy up and rested her on his shoulder Snivy seemed happy with this and sat on her own.

"I will, don't worry about that" Nathan replied, Juniper then walked to Nathans side.

"Nathan" she began "Along with Snivy I would like to give you these" she handed Nathan a small tray, on the tray was 5 new Pokeball's for Nathan to use on his adventure as well as a new Unova Pokedex, Nathan smiled as he took them.

"Thank you Professor" he said with appreciation, Juniper smiled and nodded.

For the next couple of hours Nathan remained at the laboratory in order for Juniper to register him for the Unova league, finally with a quick keystroke Juniper looked up at the young trainer with a smile

"Ok" she said "your information's has been entered and you're now ready to go Nathan" Nathan felt a rush of excitement inside him and nodded" I suggest you start with Striaton City, it's the closest city with a gym"

"I will professor" Nathan replied, he began to say something else however he was cut off by the sound of the main lab doors opening and in stepped a young man around Nathan's age, he had short blonde hair with a slight frown on his face and wore a grey hoodie with matching grey jeans and black shoes.

"I'm here for my beginner Pokémon" he said in a blank tone, Nathan frowned a little at the boy who caught his gaze " can I help you?" he asked in a manner that clearly showed that he didn't much care, Nathan just shook his head, Juniper smiled and got up from her seat.

"You must be Griffin" she said, Griffin nodded "Well come right this way" she continued, Griffin nodded again and followed her, Nathan watched the boy go with a frown.

"I don't think I like him" he said, Snivy nodded in agreement next to him, Griffin came back a few moments later holding a ball, he walked past Nathan and glanced at Snivy who frowned at his gaze.

"Why did you choose the weakest of the three?" Griffin asked, Nathans anger flared at this.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with Snivy" he retorted, Griffin smirked and tossed the ball he had up and down.

"Well then if you're so sure why don't we have a battle Mr Confident?" he asked with a smug look, Nathan frowned but didn't say anything; Snivy on the other hand has other ideas.

"Snivy! Snivy!" she said tugging at Nathans pants leg with an arm, Nathan looked down at her and saw her frown and nod, Nathan returned the gesture and frowned back at Griffin.

"You got yourself a battle" he said, Griffin smirked more at this, Bianca heard the two and walked over to them.

"If your gunna battle then I'll be your referee!" she said with a smile, both Nathan and Griffin nodded before walking outside into the open field behind the laboratory, Bianca took her place to the side between them "This will be a one on one Pokémon battle!" she announced "The battle will end when either Pokémon is unable to battle!" instantly the two trainers tensed.

"Let's make it a good first battle Snivy let's go!" Nathan yelled throwing a hand out, Snivy jumped forward in front of him and stood with a hand on her hip frowning at Griffin who enlarged his Pokeball.

"Tepig!" he called before throwing the ball "engage!" the ball clicked open and Tepig appeared in front of Griffin and smirked at Snivy with small flames spouting from its snout.

"Begin!" Bianca yelled throwing her arms up.

"Snivy start things off with a vine whip!" Nathan called, Snivy frowned and tensed before firing two vines towards Tepig, Griffin smirked.

"Burn it down with ember!" He shouted, Tepig tensed its front legs before firing a mess of hot embers towards Snivy, Snivy frowned and winced as the embers hit her causing her to back up, Nathan barred his teeth.

"You can take it Snivy" he reassured her "now charge in on Tepig!" Snivy frowned at her opponent before running as fast as she could towards them, Griffin frowned watching "Now jump and use razor leaf!" Nathan then called, Griffin frowned more and barred his teeth, Tepig had no time to react as Snivy jumped high above its head and fired a barrage of leafs towards it, striking Tepig multiple times.

"Shake it off Tepig and use tackle as Snivy is falling!" Griffin commanded Tepig snapped its eyes open and frowned as it charged forward, Snivy couldn't block the attack and was hit with the tackle making her skid back against the ground; however she glared as she got to her feet and Nathan smirked.

"That's it Snivy we don't give up" he said, Griffin frowned "we can end this right now! Snivy! Use Leaf Tornado!" he called, Snivy smirked and jumped into the air, this caused Griffin to bar his teeth and groan in frustration.

"We're not losing!" he said, Tepig nodded in response "Tepig end this nonsense with Flame Charge!" Tepig's nostrils flared with flames as it began to charge the attack, Snivy twisted in the air and began to glow with a green light, suddenly Tepig gave a yell and charged towards Snivy now cloaked in flames, Snivy yelled equally as she fired a spiralling blast of shining leafs, Nathan and Griffin watched thru barred teeth as the attacks collided with each other, Tepig and Snivy tensed and began pushing more power into attacks trying to come out on top, eventually however both attacks exploded with a loud bang and covered the area in thick smoke, forcing Nathan, Griffin and Bianca to cover their eyes, when the smoke cleared both trainers saw that both Snivy and Tepig where on the ground out cold, Bianca threw up her hands at this.

"It's over!" she cried "This match is a draw!" Nathan frowned and ran to Snivy and gently picked her up, Griffin however glared and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

" Snivy that was awesome" Nathan said with a smile, Snivy weakly smiled back and gave her trainer the thumbs up with a hand, Nathan smiled more as he took out Snivy's ball and recalled her for a rest, Griffin simply took out Tepig's ball and recalled it without any words of appreciation whatsoever.

"That was pathetic" Griffin Stated, Nathan shot him a glare as he stood up, even Bianca frowned a little but didn't say anything.

"Hey it was a good battle and both Pokémon did their best!" Nathan retorted, Griffin scoffed and smirked.

"Yea right" he said "Tepig was lazy and executed his attacks poorly" Nathan glared even more "If you want to praise your weak little Snivy for a poor effort that's your choice" Griffin continued "The only thing that matters in a Pokémon battle is strength and integrity, and if a Pokémon doesn't have these things they are useless" with these words Griffin turned and walks out of the field with his hands in his hoodie pockets, Nathan watched him go with a frown.

"Well that was…interesting" Bianca commented, Nathan sighed before walking back into the lab; Bianca followed him but didn't say another word.

That afternoon Nathan was preparing to leave, he had packed brand new supplies and gear given to him by Juniper and was busy going over everything to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything; Snivy was helping him by handing him items one after another for Nathan to put in his pack.

"I think that's everything" Nathan said as he picked his bag up and slipped it onto his back.

"Sniv Snivy Sniv" Snivy chirped to get Nathans attention, Nathan looked to her to see she was holding a can opener which he forgot and he smiled taking it.

"Thanks Snivy" he said petting her head a little, Snivy smiled before climbing down from the table as Bianca and Juniper walked into the room.

"I hope you, Snivy and the other Pokémon I'm sure you are to encounter enjoy your journey Nathan" she said "remember if you have any questions or problems just give us a ring" Nathan smiled and nodded as he walked outside the main doors with them.

"I will, thanks for everything Professor" he said with a slight nod of his head.

"And don't forget to visit if you're ever in the area!" Bianca chimed "I wanna hear all about your adventure when you do" Nathan smirked and nodded in agreement.

" I promise" he said as he turned to leave, as he strode away from the lab he turned to see Juniper and Bianca waving and smiled as he waved back.

"Unova here I come!" he said excitedly as he took off at a run towards the exit of Nuvema town, the sun shining down on the path as he went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon Black and White**

**Ideals and Expectations**

**Chapter 4: "Purrloins Purrfect Ploy"**

It had been a few days since Nathan had left Nuvema town to begin his Unova adventure with his new friend and companion Snivy, presently the two were walking thru the dense forest area on their way to the nearby town called Accumula town for a little R&R before making their way to Striaton City, the sight of Nathans first official Unova gym battle.

"Can you see the path anywhere Snivy?" Nathan asked as he looked around " I can't see it anywhere" Snivy frowned jumping up onto Nathans head to look around more however she sighed and shrugged.

"Snivy Sniv" she muttered Nathan smiled and picked her off his head and put her back onto the ground.

"Don't worry we can't be too far from Accumula town by now" he said " if we keep heading in our original direction we should eventually see it" Snivy nodded at this and smiled, Nathan smiled back as the two continued thru the tree's keeping as straight as possible.

After about another hour of walking and searching, the two finally broke thru the undergrowth to see a well tracked forest road, ahead was Accumula town which was easily distinguishable by its tall buildings and paved streets "there it is!" Nathan said pointing to it, Snivy smiled and nodded, Nathan smiled back before recalling Snivy to her Pokeball and heading into the town, it was a small and quiet place for the most part with a few people wandering the streets and shopping in stalls, Nathan however made a beeline for the Pokémon centre which was the first stop for any traveling Pokémon trainer.

"Welcome to the Accumula Pokémon centre" Nurse Joy said happily as Nathan walked up to the counter "may I heal your Pokémon? Nathan smiled and nodded putting Snivy's Pokeball onto a tray Nurse Joy had offered him "Thank you, it won't take too long, feel free to rest while you wait" Nurse Joy continued with a smile before walking off thru a door with the tray.

Nathan sat down on one of the bench's as he waited and began looking thru the new Pokedex, there where so many new Pokémon that Nathan had never seen before.

"I wonder what kind of Pokémon I should catch." Nathan asked himself as he scrolled thru the Pokedex listings, a Pokémon name caught his eye as he passed it "Purrloin huh" he said reading the Pokedex entry, before he could delve any deeper Nathan heard the Pokémon centre bell go off, meaning his Pokémon where healed, he got up and walked to the counter and smiled as Nurse joy handed him Snivy's Pokeball. 

"All done" she said, your Pokémon is just fine, Nathan nodded pocketing the ball.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" he replied, with a smile Nathan turned to leave, stopping at the mart counter really quick to buy a few supplies, afterwards Nathan left the centre and made his way through Accumula town, as he passed the main square he heard a number of people talking amongst themselves, they seemed angry about something.

"That pest has stolen 5 apples from my stand this week!" said one man, a woman near him nodded.

"The same thing happened to me and my bananas" she said, Nathan frowned slightly and walked up to them out of curiosity.

"Excuse me" he said, the group turned to him as he spoke "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation, are you having trouble with something?" the man frowned and nodded before pulling out a sheet of paper and showed it to Nathan, Nathan saw a picture of a Purrloin like the one he saw in his Pokedex.

"This is the problem" he said with annoyance "recently a Purrloin has been stealing food and other items around town, we've tried to get rid of it or defeat it in battle but its way to tough it's a freak of nature" Nathan took the paper from the man and looked at it, the paper had information on what the Purrloin had taken and where it was last seen.

"This Purrloin would be a great addition to my team if I'm able to catch it" he thought to himself" I only hope Snivy is up to it".

Soon Nathan arrived at the Accumula town park, the last place anyone had seen the Purrloin, Nathan quickly set up a small ambush for the Pokémon by placing a small amount of Pokémon food on a handkerchief in the middle of the field while he hid in a bush nearby "Snivy come on out" he whispered letting Snivy out of her ball, Snivy stretched a little and looked to Nathan with an expression of slight confusion.

"Sniv Snivy?" she said, Nathan turned to her and explained the plan

" We're gunna try and capture a Purrloin that's been causing trouble for the townspeople" he said to her, Snivy nodded as he spoke " apparently its very tough, think you can handle it?" he asked with a smirk, Snivy smirked back and nodded making a fist.

"Snivy Snivy!" she replied with confidence, Nathan smirked back and nodded.

"Ok, now let's stay quiet, otherwise we might scare the Purrloin off" he said with a whisper, Snivy nodded again and crouched low in the bush watching the pile of pokefood thru the branches, Nathan did the same.

Nathan and Snivy remained hidden for a good few hours as they waited, by the third hour Nathan had begun to doze off against the bush's soft leafs, Snivy remained vigilant despite her boredom and yawned as she sat watching, suddenly Snivy heard a tree's leafs rustle nearby and a Purrloin swiftly jumped down to the ground and dashed to the food.

"Snivy?!" Snivy exclaimed a little seeing this, she jumped up and went to Nathan and franticly tried to shake him awake, the Purrloin meanwhile was busy eating "Snivy!" Snivy said in a louder voice and with a frown, Nathan murmured a little in his sleep, Snivy seemed to be annoyed by this because she extended a vine and slapped him across the face with it, causing Nathan to wake with a start.

"I'm up I'm up" he groggily said, Snivy tapped him again with her vine to get his attention.

"Snivy Sniv Snivy!" she said, Nathan frowned to her then looked to where Snivy was pointing to see the Purrloin eating the food he had left.

"Oh right!" Nathan exclaimed before jumping out of the bush with Snivy by his side, instantly the Purrloins ears pricked up and it turned to face them.

"Purr Purr?" it lazily questioned.

"Purrloin your thieving days are at an end" Nathan announced, dramatically pointing a finger at the cat Pokémon "Snivy and I are going to catch you here and now" Snivy nodded with a determined frown, Purrloin however merely stared at the two for a moment then began laughing, Nathan and Snivy wore confused expressions as a result.

"Purr Purr Purrloin" Purrloin stated with a smug smirk, whatever it had said seemed to anger Snivy because she suddenly flew at Purrloin.

"Snivy wait!" Nathan called but it was too late, Snivy swung a swift vine whip towards Purrloin, the cat Pokémon moved like lightening and avoided the attack causing Snivy to stumble slightly, Purrloin smirked as it darted around behind Snivy who didn't seem to notice "Snivy look out!" Nathan shouted Snivy looked behind her in time to see Purrloin charge at her and strike her across the face with a powerful Slash attack; Snivy winced as she was sent flying back onto the ground.

"Purrloin!" Purrloin announced, Snivy winced as she shakily got up panting a little; Nathan barred his teeth and shook his head looking at Snivy.

"Snivy back off, your too hurt" he said, Snivy however shook her head back and glared at the Purrloin who was now standing up on her back legs with a paw on her hip and striking at the ground with her tail.

"Snivy Sniv Snivy!" Snivy began as she glared at the Purrloin, she was talking to Nathan, and even though he couldn't understand her, he somehow knew her meaning by the look in her eye "Snivy Snivy Sniv!" Snivy continued, Nathan nodded to her.

"Alright Snivy" he replied "Show that Purrloin just how tough you are! Use Leaf Tornado!" Purrloin frowned hearing this and tensed as Snivy jumped backwards and spun in the air, releasing a blistering whirlwind of shining leaves towards it.

"Purr…..Loin!" it shouted, just as the leaf tornado reached it, Purrloin jumped high into the air avoiding it, Snivy gasped in surprise and looked up to see Purrloin come down on top of her and instantly launched into a Fury Swipes attack.

"Snivy!" Nathan yelled, Snivy had no defence against the fast and ferocious strikes and was battered back and forth, Purrloin smirked and then with a final powerful strike it hit Snivy under her chin sending her skywards, Nathan ran forward as Snivy started to fall and threw out his arms catching her, he crouched down on a knee holding Snivy and wore a worried expression. "Snivy are you ok?!" he anxiously asked, Snivy winced and murmured something Nathan couldn't make out "Don't worry I'll get you help" Nathan continued as he got up, Purrloin smirked watching them then walked over to the food Nathan had left out, it had eaten most of it and picked up the final piece and began tossing it up into the air and catching it with a paw.

"Purr Purrloin Purr" it said smugly, Nathan frowned at it as he gently held Snivy.

"Don't get too full of yourself Purrloin" he said with venom in his voice "Once Snivy gets better we'll be back for you" Snivy weakly cracked and eye, frowned and nodded in agreement, Purrloin smirked, ate the piece of food then shrugged before darting off into the vegetation around the park, Nathan watched it go before turning and running as fast he could back thru the town towards the Pokémon centre, carefully cradling Snivy in his arms.

Snivy was taken into intensive care following Nathans return to the centre, the damage she had taken during the battle with Purrloin was severe, apart from the physical damage caused by Purrloins attacks, Snivy had also suffered significant mental strain due to her pushing herself to continue, Nathan sat outside the operating room on one of the benches looking down at the tiled floor, he had been like this for hours. "Why didn't I end the battle when I had the chance?" he asked himself frowning.

"Audi Audino" came a Pokémon's voice, Nathan looked up to see the Pokémon centre assistant Pokémon: Audino standing in front of him, it was smiling a friendly smile and was holding a cup of coffee which it offered to Nathan.

"Thanks" he solemnly replied as he took it and took a sip, the coffee was sweet tasting but Nathan didn't much care and simply stared into the black liquid, the Audino patted his shoulder then walked away, Nathan remained seated as he drank the coffee for another few hours, eventually falling asleep against the wall, he was shaken awake a while later by a Nurse Joy.

"Sweetie wake up" she said gently, Nathan was instantly on his feet which made Nurse Joy step back a little in surprise.

"How's Snivy? Is she ok? Can I see her?" Nathan quickly exclaimed, Nurse Joy smiled and nodded.

"Yes everything's ok" she replied "Your Snivy was badly injured but she's a tough one, she's resting now but you can go in to see her" Nathan ran into the room before Nurse Joy had finished speaking, laying asleep on one of the Pokémon beds was Snivy, she had a medical band around her head to keep track of her vitals, Nathan ran to her bedside and crouched down to her level.

"Oh Snivy I'm so sorry" he said " I should've stopped the battle before you got hurt" Nathan looked down, however he felt a little hand touch his, he looked up to see Snivy frowning at him, she shook her head.

"S-Sniv Snivy" she said, annoyance was in her voice, she then smiled and closed her eyes again going back to sleep, Nathan smiled, pulled up a chair and sat watching her rest.

"Don't worry Snivy" Nathan said to her "When you get better we're gunna train as hard as we can, and we'll beat that Purrloin just you wait and see" Snivy smiled in her sleep at this, Nathan smirked and sat back in his chair.

"Maybe we could help with that" Nathan looked to the doorway to see Nurse Joy and Audino standing and watching them, Nathan wore a slightly confused expression but Nurse Joy smiled "Audino is a very special Pokémon when it comes to training, Pokémon battling against her get twice as much experience" Audino smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Well we'll take any help we can get" Nathan replied with a smirk of his own, he looked back to Snivy who was still sleeping and smiled "We're gunna win next time I know it Snivy".

It was a couple of days before Snivy was fully recovered, that afternoon Nathan, Snivy, Nurse Joy and Audino all headed out to one of the battle arena's in the Pokémon centre complex to begin their training.

"Ready when you are Nathan" Nurse Joy said "Audino and I can take anything you dish out at us so don't hold back" Nathan smirked and looked to Snivy who looked back at him and nodded.

"Alright then" Nathan replied with a smirk "Let's go Snivy! Use Razor Leaf!" Snivy tensed and ran towards Audino who stood ready; Snivy then jumped and swung her tail sending a barrage of spinning leafs towards her opponent.

"Audino knock the leafs down with a double slap!" Nurse Joy commanded, Audino smirked and stood ready as the attack came down upon it, with a yell the Pokémon batted the leafs away from it with quick and precise strikes, surprising Nathan and Snivy.

"How did it do that?" Nathan exclaimed, Nurse Joy smirked.

"Sometimes dodging isn't the way to go, sometimes you have to stand your ground and find another way to deflect attacks" she said "now let's see if you can handle this! Audino! Use double edge!" Audino gave a cry then charged towards Snivy at full force.

"Snivy jump!" Nathan called, Snivy tensed then sprang into the air above Audino's head, Audino skidded to a stop and looked up at its opponent "now use Leaf Tornado!" Snivy smirked and twisting in mid-air firing the attack.

"Audino dodge it!" Nurse Joy called, Audino braced its legs then jumped back just in time, causing the Leaf Tornado to smash harmlessly into the ground, Nathan barred his teeth "remember Nathan in a Pokémon battle timing is everything" Nurse Joy commented, Nathan looked to her thinking about what she said and nodded.

"Timing…ok" he said with a smirk as Snivy landed on the arena floor "Snivy use vine whip!" he called, Snivy frowned and fired two vines towards Audino, Nurse Joy smirked seeing this.

"Audino grab the vines!" she commanded, Audino smirked and complied, catching the vines with ease, Nathan however smirked at this.

"Snivy pull yourself in towards Audino!" he called, Snivy smirked and jumped before reeling in her vines causing her to fly towards Audino, Nurse Joy frowned slightly " Now use Tackle!" Snivy lurched forward as she got to Audino and ended up head-butting it in the face, thanks to the added speed of being pulled in the attack hit with more power causing Audino to wince and step back rubbing its face, Snivy landed back on the ground smirking.

"Not bad but we're tougher then that" Nurse Joy said with a smirk " Use pound!" Audino frowned and charged towards Snivy raising an arm.

"Snivy hold your ground" Nathan said, Snivy tensed and frowned waiting for the attack; Audino closed in on Snivy and swung its arm down at her. "Now step to the side and use Razor Leaf at close range!" instantly Snivy side stepped causing Audino to strike the ground, Snivy then spun on the spot and fired Razor Leaf, the attack struck Audino hard in the side knocking it to the ground " Awesome work Snivy!" Nathan cheered, Nurse Joy smiled as Audino got up.

"Not bad" she said " you're a quick learner, but Audino's not about to give up yet" Audino smirked and pounded a fist into a palm nodding, Nathan smirked.

"That's just fine with us because we won't give up either will we Snivy?" Nathan replied, Snivy nodded tensing its arms.

" We shall see" Nurse Joy confidently said before throwing out an arm "Audino finish this up with Giga Impact!" Audino smirked and began to glow with a white light before suddenly charging towards Snivy with a blistering speed, Nathan bared his teeth.

"If that attack hits Snivy will be really badly" he said, Snivy tensed frowning at the incoming attacking Audino, suddenly Nathan saw that Snivy had begun to glow with a light green colour, his experience as a trainer told him that Snivy was using Growth: an attack that increases a Pokémon's attack power, Nathan smirked "Nice work Snivy you learnt a new move, now hold your ground till the last minute" Snivy nodded as she stopped glowing and frowned as Audino closed in on her, millimetres before the attack hit Nathan threw out an arm "Now Snivy jump and flip over Audino's head!" instantly Snivy complied, clearing Audino's head by inches as she flipped "Quickly use Leaf Tornado!" Nathan called, Snivy spun in the air to face Audino, Audino had no time to react and was hit in the back by the attack, due to Audino's Giga impact and the increased power of Leaf Tornado, Audino was blasted off its feet and slammed into the wall.

"Audino!" Nurse Joy cried, Audino pulled itself free from the wall and stumbled back a little before falling to the ground out cold, Nurse Joy sighed and smiled " Well I guess that's it, Snivy wins" as soon as Nathan and Snivy heard this the two jumped for joy, Nathan punched the air as Snivy ran to him jumping into his arms.

"You were great Snivy!" Nathan said happily, Snivy smiled nuzzling Nathans chest a little.

"Snivy Snivy!" she replied happily, Nurse Joy recalled Audino to its Pokeball and walked over to them.

"Well done you two" she said walking up to them, Nathan smiled to nurse joy putting Snivy on his shoulder.

"We should be the ones thanking you Nurse Joy" he replied " thanks to you and Audino we have some new battle techniques and a new move to use" Snivy smirked and nodded in agreement " and once we're ready, we'll go and find that Purrloin again, and I'm gunna catch it" Nathan said with a confident smirk of his own, Nurse Joy smiled and nodded happily as they all walked back into the Pokémon centre.

The next day Nathan and Snivy returned to the Accumula park, as before they set out some food for the Purrloin and hid in a new hiding place "ok" Nathan began "this time when Purrloin arrives we battle together" Snivy nodded and agreement and sat down watching the pile of food thru the branches of the bush they were in, it was not long before they heard the sound of a tree rustling and Purrloin appeared from the branches before quickly running to the food to eat "Now!" Nathan yelled as he and Snivy ran out of the bush towards Purrloin, the startled the cat Pokémon jumped back and stood in a battle pose smirking at them.

"Purr Purrloin" it smugly stated, Snivy frowned but didn't charge in this time and waiting for Nathans command.

"Todays the day Purrloin!" Nathan said pointing to it "Let's go Snivy!" Snivy nodded and tensed, Purrloin smirked and extended its claws standing in a battle pose "Snivy use Tackle!" Nathan commanded, Snivy charged towards Purrloin with a determined frown, Purrloin smirked and easily moved out of the way with its quick speed getting behind Snivy.

"Purrloin!" it smugly said as it lunged forward aiming a scratch attack at Snivy, Nathan however smirked.

" Snivy use vine which to catch Purrloins attack!" he shouted, Snivy instantly spun around unleashing a vine whip attack which coiled around Purrloins arm and stopping its attack dead.

" Loin!" Purrloin exclaimed in surprise at this, it began pulling at the vine but it was stuck fast.

" Now Snivy use Growth!" Nathan ordered, Snivy frowned and began to glow green, Purrloin meanwhile barred its teeth and gave the vine an extra hard tug and managed to break free, by this time Snivy's Growth attack was complete and the light had faded, Purrloin glared and drew both its claws and charged at Snivy at a very quick speed "Snivy brace yourself!" Nathan shouted, Snivy nodded and tensed waiting for Purrloin, inches before the two met Nathan threw out an arm "Quick Snivy use Razor Leaf!" Snivy spun on the spot firing the attack, due to how close Purrloin was it was hit at point blank range and was sent flying back with a cry.

"P-Purloin!" it uttered as it shakily got to its feet, it drew its claws and yelled as it ran back towards Snivy now blinded with rage and not thinking.

"Snivy finish this with Leaf Tornado!" Nathan cried, Snivy spun on the spot and quickly fired the attack, its power doubled thanks to Growth, the attack slammed into Purrloin picking it up and throwing it back against the tree, Purrloin slide down to the base of the tree dizzy and dazed, Nathan quickly drew a Pokeball from his jacket, enlarged it and then threw it at Purrloin " Pokeball go!" he yelled, the ball struck Purrloin on the head and opened, Purrloin glowed with a red light before disappearing into the ball which fell to the ground, Nathan and Snivy frowned watching as the ball began to shake back and forth, finally after a minute the red light in the front of the ball faded and the ball stopped shaking, Nathan smiled as he walked over and picked it up " Alright!" he yelled holding the ball up "I caught Purrloin!" Snivy jumped a little and smiled clapping, Nathan smiled to her " and it's all thanks to you Snivy" he said crouching down and hugging her, Snivy hugged him back smiling just as happily.

Nathan and Snivy returned to the Pokémon centre after capturing Purrloin in order to heal up and resupply, as they strode out of town Nathan let Purrloin out of the ball so she could walk and talk with them (he found out by scanning her Pokeball with his Pokedex that Purrloin was female).

" Purrloin?" she said as she looked to Nathan and Snivy.

"Hey there Purrloin" Nathan replied crouching down to her " Sorry if we hurt you in our battle, but I hope you feel ok with coming along with us, you're a very strong Pokémon and we'd love to have you" he smiled as he gently petted Purrloins head, Purrloin purred in response and smiled up at him.

" Purrloin Purr" she said happily, Nathan and Snivy returned the gesture as they all began walking along the well-travelled road on their way to Striaton City, home to first Unova Gym and Nathans first official Unova gym battle.


End file.
